


sunkissed peace

by goldenlavender (Forestgreengirl)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Breakfast, CC-1010 | Fox is Bad at Feelings, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Is Bad At Feelings, Polyamory, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, They are boyfriends, like two lines - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forestgreengirl/pseuds/goldenlavender
Summary: a moment of soft peace between Obi-Wan, Fox and Thorn.
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-1010 | Fox/Thorn, CC-1010 | Fox/Thorn/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Thorn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 125





	sunkissed peace

**Author's Note:**

> lowkey a gift to my partner in crime xoxo

It was sunny when Obi-Wan opened his eyes, there were rays of sunlight beaming through the window, and faintly he could hear the splashing of waves against the rocks below. 

He still wasn’t 100% sure why Obi-Wan, and Commander Fox and Thorn had been sent on this mission, and given access to half of the resort. The council had claimed they needed to “just keep a low profile” and that was it; the 212th had met up with the 501st for their own mission.   
  
It was strange. 

The next thing Obi-Wan becomes aware of is the two bodies pressing him between them. 

Thorn has one leg thrown over Obi-Wan’s hip, and his nose pressing against Obi-Wan’s hair as he inhales and exhales. Obi-Wan himself has his legs tangled with Fox’s, as the Commander has his face tucked against Obi-Wan’s collarbone.

Obi-Wan has honestly never seen either of them this relaxed, Fox especially always looks so formal, and  _ tense;  _ that it’s almost  _ unnnerving  _ to see his face so unguarded, his brow furrowing just slightly.

Between their duties, and the never-ending war; the three of them never truly got to just  _ spend time with _ each other. Usually just existing with quiet moments of intimacy, and conversations in brief lulls in the war. 

It was nice.

Obi-Wan allows himself a moment to bask in the warmth coming from his boyfriends, something he usually hated to do, a part of him still feeling like he was betraying the Jedi Code; but still, he was content to just listen to the peaceful sound of water, and the even breathing. Slipping into the haze of soft blankets and peace, something that was so  _ scarce  _ during the war.

Obi-Wan runs a hand through Fox’s hair, combing his fingers through the greying-strands, smiling slightly as Fox presses into his grasp. Fox never allowed himself this sort of comfort, neither did Obi-Wan really; both of them knew that their job had to come before anything else. Thorn thought they both were idiots.

Still, there was something inexplicably comforting about lying still with somebody you cared about.

At least until the pressure in his bladder makes itself known, and then he’s trying to slip out of their grasp, even as Thorn tightens his arm around him, trying to continue using him as his pillow. 

He does somehow get free though, taking a moment to admire Fox and Thorn curled up together, Thorns head resting on top of Fox’s; they had moth gravitated towards each other to fill Obi-Wan’s spot.

It was strangely cute. 

He grins the whole way to the bathroom.

  
  


**_________**

  
  


Obi-Wan is standing over the stove when he hears somebody, Thorn most likely stumble out of their room. He’s flipping the last of the spacecakes off the pan, plating them to the side. 

He feels broad arms wrap around his waist, as Thorn presses a gentle kiss to his shoulder, making the skin underneath his touch tingle. 

“Hello there.” 

“ _ Mhm,  _ morning  _ cyar’ika.  _ Any caf?” Thorns voice is scratchy with sleep when he speaks, and it sends the faintest shiver down Obi-Wan’s spine. 

“Yeah, in the pot. Figured I should have some ready for when Fox gets up.” Fox was well known for having a terrible temper in the mornings, or at least before he had his first 5 cups of caf, or tea when he fancied it. 

Thorn laughs, throwing his head back into the sun, with a quiet “ _ kriff,  _ I love you”    
  
And for a moment Obi-Wan is  _ blinded  _ by the love he has for the man in front of him. 

“You got you early, we missed you in there.”

Obi-Wan tries not to smile, but he can’t help himself at the sight of Thorn mock-pouting, it should not look  _ cute  _ for someone to  _ pout.  _

“Oh really? I however, know for a fact that you sleep like a log, and Fox will be hungover enough to not really wake up.” Usually Fox was an earlier-riser, and a light-sleeper, but the moment he had alcohol, he was dead to the world. 

Thorn walks over with his caf, pressing a kiss to Obi-Wan’s lips before seating himself down on one of the bar stools, watching Obi-Wan softly. 

It was peaceful between them, a moment of silence between the chaos. This whole mission still didn’t feel like it was a mission; they didn’t even know what they had to  _ do,  _ they were mostly just making it up as they went.

Well, it was quiet until they heard a distinct  _ thunk  _ from the bedroom, glancing at each other with a smirk, before turning around in time to see Fox stumbling out of the hallway, eyes squinting at the bright light. 

“Enjoy yourself there?” Thorn starts with a grin, nudging Fox, smiling even wider ah the dark glare he gets back in reply.

“Shhh. Words too loud right now. I wish I could dim the sun.” Fox mutters, smiling briefly at Obi-Wan with a quiet ‘ _ Thankyou’  _ as Obi-Wan slides a cup of caf over to him, letting him inhale it at an alarming pace; before going back to groaning quietly, batting Thorns hands away.

Obi-Wan drops a kiss to his lips, pressing into it  _ just  _ enough to make his skin tingle, before going back over to finish up plating breakfast; dropping it in front of both Thorn and Fox, before settling onto his own chair.

“So what’s the purpose of this mission? Fox cuts in, swallowing around a mouthful of caf. 

“The council said to just keep a low profile, so I guess just do whatever? Stay together?”    
  
Thorn snorts softly, chewing his mouthful of fruit quickly before he speaks, “Obi-Wan, you attract danger like nothing I’ve ever seen. Low-profiles are almost impossible.” 

Obi-Wan shoots a mock-betrayed look at Thorn, and slowly-head-shaking Fox, taking a sip of whatever floral blend of tea he was drinking.  
  
  
It was surprisingly tasteful.   
  


”He’s not exactly wrong there, _cyare”_ Fox slides in. 

Obi-Wan sinks back into the casual, quiet conversation between the three of him, a moment where they are just  _ together. _

It was relieving. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! My friend and I brainstormed about this and came up w this ship, and now we are CEO of the ship lmao. I think this may be genuinely the softest thing I’ve ever written. 
> 
> clone wars discord server!: https://discord.gg/jBUVd3G


End file.
